


Uh-oh

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Cows, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Other, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Slightly changed from the original) hope you found this mooooving. Don't have a cow if you didn't. Your beef is not with me.</p></blockquote>





	Uh-oh

Jonathan heard the sonorous voice calling him to the Kawatche Caves. This time, for some reason, he wasn’t loath to follow it. He slipped quietly out of the bed he’d shared with Martha for twenty years.

“Because of the sacrifices my son has cost you, I will grant you a gift. You will soon have a biological child with the one you love.”

“Will Martha be all right, this time?” Jonathan couldn’t bear another experience like they’d had.

“She will be fine.” Jor El reassured him.

Jonathan delivered a fine Guernsey calf, nine months later.

He named her Clarab El.

**Author's Note:**

> (Slightly changed from the original) hope you found this mooooving. Don't have a cow if you didn't. Your beef is not with me.


End file.
